runawaykidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Holly Axolotl
'Holly Adinah Axolotl '(b. 19 February, 2003 in Haifa, Israel) is a Water Dweller who fought in World War III from 2016 - 2021. Although she was born in Israel, her cultural identity is Kiwi, as she spent the majority of her life in New Zealand. She has an older sister, Mary, who left New Zealand at age nineteen with her parents, to escape the war. Holly was trained on Clearwater Mountain so that she could enter the warzone as young as possible. This was due to the scarcity of Water Dwellers. Holly left home on the 21st of December 2012. She then spent the next three years in a cycle of fleeing, sleeping in the streets, and fleeing again. She was found by Mya Dove and Annabel Kitten on the 28th of September 2015 in Stone Stack Maze. After a brief stay at their base, Holly scrambled down a clothes hamper to the North Island Headquarters for testing and relocation. There she met Adrian Budgerigar and Micaela Deer, who were to become close to her (Micaela would be close in a negative way). First Position "The smoke-filled sky was laced with fire as the smell of burning in the air stung my eyes like a bramble bush. My heart was pounding a mile a minute; I had to escape the soldiers roaming the streets, without making too much noise. They were out to find all the children in the area, and kill them, but I didn’t have a clue why." -The first three lines of Runaway Kids: New Zealand On the 21st of December, 2012, Holly walked home from the last day of school (her usual bus never arrived) to find her mother and sister missing. Holly then "sat on the floor and started crying". Being nine at the time, she waited until her father's usual time of arrival. When he, too, failed to show up, Holly decided to go to her room and change out of her uniform. Around 6 pm, the door was kicked down by soldiers carrying large weapons. Holly hid under her bed to escape them. Holly recalls the temperature decreasing, but did not know why at the time. The weapons were Freezers, which are designed to do just that. When she gained the courage to exit the building, it froze over, along with the rest of houses on the street. A couple of houses away, Holly heard the scream of a young boy. He is later revealed to be Mya's little brother. Introduction To Runaway Kids On the 28th of September, 2015, unknowingly in Stone-Stack Maze, Holly encountered a soldier who, presumably, had the intention of killing her. As she hit a dead-end in the maze, the rocks lifted from the ground-up to unleash a labyrinth. Within the labyrinth was a small room where two girls stood. These girls introduced themselves as Mya Dove and Annabel Kitten. They explained to her that she was, in fact, eligible to be a Runaway Kid. After much persuasion, Holly agreed to travel with them. As she looked around the room at books with strange titles, a sound of footsteps was heard. This is due to the usually undeduced fact that the huge gape in the wall was never closed. Annabel decided that this had to be a soldier, and the three of them sent themselves scrambling into a clothes hamper with a hole dug in the bottom of it. Testing Kilometres underground, Holly, Mya, and Annabel, who were by then allies, reached the North Island HQ, where Holly was tested for abilities, to be declared a Water Dweller. Since then, all who met her were astounded to find that she is a Water Dweller. Tester Holly was tested by Micaela Deer, a Reserve Dweller certified in her job. As Holly progressed, Micaela grew jealous of her abilities, and, nearly a year after their first encounter, Micaela threatened Holly. She said that if Holly didn't go to Australia, she would kill her. This forced Holly to accept Adrian's request to enter the warzone. Headquarters The Headquarters that Holly first visited was the North Island Headquarters, also known as Hamilton HQ. It is the main HQ in New Zealand. Its workers include: a techie, a tester, two Earthworms (to guide Runaway Kids back up to ground level) and even a route specialist. Fire Eyes Information Dwelling Holly's Dwelling is Water. When she was tested, and found to be of Water, Mya Dove promised Holly that she hadn't known before (although she had been watching her for months and already knew she had Fire Eyes). Holly was informed then about how she would be needed in the War, and her view of the society changed. Heredity ED (Dwelling Disorder) Weight Loss Holly's weight loss was not noticable until a year after she began filter-feeding. Her starting weight was 67 kg, (148 lb) making her overweight BMI-wise. The river on Clearwater Mountain did not cause her to lose very much, but once she entered the war-zone and was given War Water, she lost 22 kg (48.5 lb) in two years. At age seventeen and 1.63 m (5'4) tall, she was only 38 kg (84 lbs). Animal Holly is an Axolotl, a neotenic salamander. An axolotl, in nature, begins life in the water, but may eventually become a salamander (if not, a very big fish). A Water Dweller may be like this also. Relationship with other Runaway Kids Tristan Wolf Tristan and Holly's relationship is confusing for the both of them. When questioned by her on whether they were dating, he told her: "If we were dating, I would let you down... but if I like you, and you like me, then I'll reserve you. Now no one else can have you. Happy?" She replied "yes". Mya Dove Holly sees Mya as an "RK Expert", and as more of a guide than a friend. Following Annabel's attack by Drake Bat, Mya appeared different to Holly. This is because Mya developed PTSD (Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder) when she thought that her best friend ("little sister") was dead. When Holly went to war in 2016, Mya, against the advice of her boyfriend, Adrian Budgerigar, followed her. Mya fought alongside Holly, (hesitantly, as she is a peaceful person) and stood her ground upon the finding that Liam, Tristan's old best friend, was fighting for the other side. When Holly was to leave Australia and head to the final frontier in the United States, Mya could not go, due to Runaway Kids Law. Her Stage of Abilities Mastery was only two, meaning that she could only travel across her own continent. In 2019, however, Mya had passed her third Stage and sailed to the United States to fight with Holly. They ended the war together. Annabel Kitten Holly and Annabel's relationship is not strong. Holly sees Annabel as a young, clueless girl who cannot keep herself from danger. However, when she saw Annabel on her way to the forest that Holly knew was dangerous, she followed and helped save her life. Cobalt Angelshark “So, uh, So-Bahlt, what animal are you?” I asked politely. “I am an Angelshark.” “That sounds lovely.” “Lovely until it’s provoked!” He moved his hands like jaws. - Holly asks Cobalt about his Animal during their first encounter When they met, Holly was kind and humoured Cobalt as he spoke Spanish and hallucinated. They eventually became friends, and he was invited to spend Christmas with them. Corbin Mayfly Corbin was a merchant at the North Island Blood Market when they met. He was selling his blood and reciting a poem, which caused enough empathy in Holly for her to ask Tristan if they could take him home. Near the end of the market, Holly was kidnapped, and Corbin saved her. Since then, they were friends, with Corbin also being invited to Mya's Christmas Party. Halloween 2016 On October 31st, children in Runaway Kids are encouraged to play the life of a Dwelling that they are very much unlike, so that Dwelling empathy can be reached. Holly Ax, receiving hair dye from Annejila Squirrel's Ghost, dyed her hair orange and brown, painted her signature Water cheeks to resemble trees, and hid in front of trees, as she had learnt about Andre Locust and wanted to be a Mist Dweller. She had already practiced being a Mist Dweller when Tristan took her to the Blood Market, when she masqueraded as Emily Arched Hook-Tip. Etymology Holly, as a girl's name, is pronounced HOLL - ee. It is from English origin. The holly is a type of plant with red berries and a serrated leaf edge. Holly was #22 in New Zealand in the year 2006.http://babynamesworld.parentsconnect.com/meaning_of_Holly.html However, as Holly was born in Israel, the reason for her parents naming her that is confusing. Holly is not a Hebrew name. However, her middle name (Adinah) is a Hebrew name. It means: decoration; noble, gentle, delicate.http://www.thinkbabynames.com/meaning/0/Adinah Trivia *Holly's favourite band is Owl City. *Her favourite season is late autumn. *She dislikes the colour pink. *Her fringe covers her left eye, while Misty Fairy Penguin's fringe covers her right eye. See Also Water (Dwelling) Misty Fairy Penguin Notes and References Category:Aqua Dwellers Category:Central Characters Category:Protectors Category:Auxiliaries Category:Water Dwellers Category:Etymology